Defenders (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
These are the Defenders from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Summary This is a group of four vigilantes, also known as "street-level heroes," who assemble together to combat a common threat. They've only ever worked together against an organization known as the Hand, who had affected the lives of many throughout New York City, including many of its crimes. Team structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Stick (deceased) Notable Members * Matthew Murdock/Daredevil (inactive) * Jessica Jones * Carl Lucas/Luke Cage * Danny Rand/Iron Fist Notable Associates * Claire Temple * Karen Page * Foggy Nelson * Trish Walker * Malcon Ducasse * Jeri Hogarth * Misty Knight * Colleen Wing |-|Weaponry= Melee Weapons * Billy club (Daredevil) ** Short Staff ** Grappling wire Abilities * Enhanced senses (Daredevil) ** Hearing * Superhuman strength (Jessica Jones, Luke Cage) ** Stronger attacks ** Higher jumps (Jessica Jones) ** Cell regeneration (Luke Cage) * Iron Fist (Iron Fist) Banner * Shou-Loa (Iron Fist, dragon tattoo on the chest) Armor * Devil of Hell's Kitchen suit (Daredevil) Purpose/Objectives A quartet of singular heroes with one common goal - to save New York City. This is the story of four solitary figures, burdened with their own personal challenges, who realize they just might be stronger when teamed together. With their cooperation with fellow allies such as Stick, they managed to take down an entire clan of ninjas and saved the city form their insidious plans. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Unknown: Though the Defenders live in the modern era, they hardly use any tech as they just hide out in an abandoned building to talk and plan their next moves carefully Power Stats DC: Small Building: Iron Fist managed to harm Luke Cage who is stronger than normal people and sent a steel door flying several meters. Small Building-Room: Luke Cage and Jessica Jones comparable in strength to one another on and "off" the battlefield, with Luke trading blows with Diamondback. Wall: Daredevil with his physical combat being above the average human level. Durability: Small Building: Luke Cage and Jessica Jones are strong enough to endure blows traded from one another and with the latter tanked being hit by a truck, and Iron Fist while using the Iron Fist. Wall: Iron Fist and Daredevil physically comparable to high level humans. Speed: Supersonic: Daredevil being blind trained his other senses enough to react and dodge attacks such as an M4 carbine. Subsonic: Luke Cage being able to react to a RPG missile while in mid flight, Jessica Jones is comparable to him in combat and reaction time. Superhuman: Jessica Jones running speed, Iron Fist with his reaction time, dodging a bullet speed. Skills Stats Each of the Defenders are defined by their own unique abilities such as senses enhancement for Daredevil to react and perceive things normal people would not be able to. the Iron Fist after harnessing his Chi can augment his mental and physical capabilities. while Jessica Jones and Luke Cage are the powerhouses of the team and can take many blunt forces and still keep fighting. Strengths/Pros Luke Cage and Jessica Jones have known each other for a while, so they can cooperate with each other well. Daredevil is beginning to take the leadership status. Iron Fist and Luke Cage are beginning to develop a friendship, desipte their rivalary in powers (Luke Cage and defeat Iron Fist easily, however, cannot be stopped by Iron Fist's powers onced charged) Daredevil and Iron Fist are very skilled martial artists, with or without armor or powers respectively (Daredevil is seen to be more skilled than Iron Fist in martial arts). Once charged, Iron Fist can defeat nearly anything. Weaknesses/Flaws They tend to not cooperate well (Iron Fist doesn't cooperate well with others, Daredevil doesn't cooperate with Iron Fist that well). Daredevil can become distracted over personal feelings and killing others. Jessica Jones can still take damage from bullets even with super strength. She has no power in comparison to Luke Cage. Luke Cage, even when strong, cannot withstand any Chitauri-modified weapon (alien weapons from the invaders at New York, stopped by the Avengers). Iron Fist can be pretty cocky and goes in with or without a team, putting himself at risk at all times. He also has to "center his chi" when wanting to use the Iron Fist power, which may take time depending on his current state of injuries. Gallery Daredevil_Profile.jpg| The Daredevil, once a Lawyer turned to blind crime fighter. Iron_Fist_Profile.jpg| Iron Fist, once millionaire to Chi master kung-fu fighter. Jessica_Jones.png| Jessica Jones, a super powered hero out for revenge. Luke_Cage.jpg| Luke Cage, once a Cop, leaving to settle his own life until his time with the Defenders. Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Comic Category:TV Series Category:Team Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Protagonist